A Journey For Tempest Shadow
by danparker
Summary: My first fanfiction for a character from My Little Pony The Movie. Featuring Tempest Shadows after the events of the Storm King. The story tells of her actions that had helped Equestria. She now had a choice to make.


A Journey For Tempest Shadow

Outside of Canterlot, there was a unicorn. This one is different as she has a broken horn. Her name is Tempest Shadow and she was once a solider and she worked for a gigantic brutal beast, whom was called the Storm King. Until he had an "unfortunate accident".

Anyway, after this event, Tempest Shadow was now on her own. "He promised to fix my horn," Tempest Shadow said, remembering the Storm King's action, "It was what I originally wanted all along. T ogo back to my happier days. It was all a lie. Just so he can achieve his goal. Ruling all of Equestria!"

"The Storm King?" a pony whom was nearby asked asked, "What's the deal with that loser?" "Well," said Tempest Shadow, "Now it's time that I choose my own path." By now, he had lost her dark uniform and armor and is now wandering the forest all by herself. "It's time to make a decision," Tempest Shadow said.

That is when she heard fillies screaming in terror nearby. "It's time!" Tempest Shadow exclaimed and she ran off towards the direction of the shrieking cries. There were two fillies, named Toola Roola and Coconut Cream. They were being terrorized by a large beast called an Andrewsarchus. This creature was mad at the two fillies for accidentally ruining it's dinner, so it decided to make a meal out of the two best friends.

"All right," said Tempest Shadow, "It's time to do something right." And she fired her magic at the Andrewsarchus. Because of her broken horn, the magic took on the form of unstable lightning strikes. This drove the Andrewsarchus back a bit. "Get away," Tempest Shadow said sternly to the big beast, "Leave them alone!"

Toola Roola and Coconut Cream were both relieved. "Thanks," Coconut Cream said. However the Andrewsarchus refused to back away and decided to attack Tempest Shadow. "We'll do this the hard way!" she shouted and began to fight the big beast.

"Please go for it," said Toola Roola as Tempest Shadow fought the Andrewsarchus.

Nearby, there were four criminal ponies. Their names were Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy. And they were only there to make another plan on how to steal Equestria's treasures.

"We got an answer," said Tenderhearts Opposite as they watched Tempest Shadow fight the Andrewsarchus. "Yeah," Dandy agreed, "The quick strike to rich."

"What is that?" Forget-Me-Not asked. "Candy?" Tiddley Winks asked. "You're a moron," said Tenderhearts Opposite.

The Andrewsarchus was about to make another strike at Toola Roola and Coconut Cream when Tempest Shadow fired a lightning blast of magic at the big beast, stopping it.

"Weird magic," said Tenderhearts Opposite, "That adult pony is going to work for us!" "To get what we want!" Tiddley Winks said. "Let's make it ours," said Dandy. And the four prepared to make their move.

As the Andrewsarchus made one last effort to attack, Tempest Shadow fired an enormous blast of magic in front of the Andrewsarchus.

One of the lightning blast of magic struck where Tenderhearts Opposite, Tiddley Winks, Forget-Me-Not, and Dandy are, blowing up the ground and sending the four crooks flying far away. "Nice day for a flight," said Dandy. "Didn't see that coming," said Tiddley Winks. "You're all worthless morons!" Tenderhearts Opposite screamed as they flew out of sight.

There was another blast of magic from Tempest Shadow. The Andrewsarchus decided not to risk its life in front of Tempest Shadow and had ran off to find another meal.

Then Tempest Shadow faced Toola Roola and Coconut Cream. "Are you two okay?" she asked the two fillies. "Yes," said Coconut Cream, "We're okay." "Listen," said tempest Shadow, "You can't stay here. It's too dangerous for you. Let me take you back to your families."

"Ok," said Toola Roola. Thus, Tempest Shadow took the two fillies back to their parents. The parents and the fillies were reunited. "We were rescued," both Toola Roola and Coconut Cream told their parents. They were about to introduce them to Tempest Shadow, but they found out that she's no longer with them.

"Where did she go?" Toola Roola asked. Of course, Tempest Shadow had already left the two. "The important thing is," Tempest Shadow said, "Is that their safe." And she went on her own way once again.

Hours later, when it's night time, she was getting ready to settle in for the night at a lonely cottage. "It's time," she thought. When suddenly, a larger beast showed up. "A former soldier's work is never done," Tempest Shadow said.

The big beast looked liked nothing from Equestria and it had a fluid filled sac on it's head. And it's armed with sharp horns. Tempest Shadow knew that it represented evil.

"No way in hell I'm going to let this thing run loose!" Tempest Shaodw shouted. The beast charged towards Tempest Shadow, but she dodged it in time. "Luckily, that thing," Tempest Shadow thought, "Isn't too swift and fast." The black beast continued to unsuccessfully charge at Tempest Shadow, but to no avail.

"Ok," Tempest Shadow thought, "That's it! No more! I only get one shot!" And she prepared herself to allow the dark creature to charge towards her. The second the creature got close to her, Tempest Shadow jumped high in the air. "A weak point," she said, looking at the creature's fluid filled sac. The creature then crashed into a rock base.

"There!" Tempest Shadow shouted as she fired a lightning blast of magic at the creatures' head sac. The resulting explosion ruptured the sac and dark fluids burst out from the creature's head in flames. The beast screamed in agony as Tempest Shadow landed back on the ground.

"It's fatally weakened," she thought, "Now to finish the job." The creature, now extremely angry at Tempest Shadow faced the unicorn mare for one last chance at revenge. "Now, it's back to the pits for you!" Tempest Shadow shouted as she fired an enormous unstable blast of magic at the injured beast.

The resulting explosion reduced the monster to ashes. "A monster," Tempest Shadow said, "Even feared by Tartarus is too dangerous to allow to run around in Equestria. My work here is done."

Tired and exhausted, Tempest Shadow finally entered the lonely cottage and fell fast asleep. The next morning, Tempest Shadow started her new day. As she left on her own once again, she thought to herself, "The princess is right. There are benefits of making friends. So I should start again. Right now."

And that's what she is planning on doing. She will go to other places in Equestria first and make friends in those places and to make amends for serving a malicious king. And then, she will one day return to Canterlot to make up for everything. And then, she plans on going to Ponyville to finish her path.

And maybe, she will one day, find a special stallion for her. Even if her horn and magic had been lost in an incident long ago as a filly, Tempest Shadow will find hope.


End file.
